


The Admiral's Arms

by TaymeeLove



Series: Vampire Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Vampire Castiel, M/M, Non-hunter au, Vampire Benny, Vampire Castiel, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Charlie convinces her brother, Dean, to go on a date with Benny... Less than a month later Dean's life is changed forever.((There is no sexy-times or any kind of relations between Dean and Benny, Benny just uses Dean.))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TaymeeLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove) in the [HTCHalloweenChallenge2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HTCHalloweenChallenge2016) collection. 



"No, Charlie," Dean yelled, "you have to save the seeds. I wanted to cook them up for Sammy when he returns from his party." 

 

Charlie just grumbled and went to separating the pumpkin seeds from the guts. This was the one part she hated most about carving pumpkins, and Dean knew that. The sneaky bastard specifically gave her the task of seeds because of it. 

 

Sam had gone out with his friends to a party, they had Friday off, some teacher in service day or something, so a bunch of kids in their class went to the old abandoned house down the street for a right old teenage cager. Dean trusted Sam not to get in any trouble, well Charlie had talked him into trusting that Sam would be fine at a party close enough to walk home from. 

 

Sam stumbled in the door still drunk with some random girl attached to his arm at five thirty in the morning. Dean and Charlie had been able to get their faces apart for long enough to find out the girls name was Ruby and her parents wouldn't be worried, neither adult liked the way the little seventeen year old had said it, but they both understood how it was to grow up with parents who didn't care. 

 

Dean had been on the streets for a few years with Sam. They had been walking back from the store to the motel John had them in that week when they saw John being dragged from the room in handcuffs by the FBI. They had no idea what he had done, and still didn't, and he didn't care to know. They thought they'd be separated if the police found them, so Dean grabbed Sam's little hand and ran. Dean had only been thirteen and Sam was eight, they met Charlie at a makeshift camp they found with other run away's when Dean was fourteen. Two weeks later, Bobby found them and adopted all three, it was fun having a parent while it lasted, but Bobby passed away five years later. Dean went through the paperwork then for him and Charlie to adopt Sam and they all stayed together in Bobby's house, that he left Dean in his will, as their own little family. 

 

Living on the streets had taught Dean and Charlie both the red flags of who they should and shouldn't let Sam hang out with, but early morning before the sun came up was not a time that Dean wanted to have that fight. They allowed Sam and Ruby to go up to Sam's room together, both he and Charlie staying awake after to make sure that only passed out sleeping was going to happen in that room. 

 

A few hours later everyone rose for the day, Dean took a shower and started making breakfast while Charlie stood by Sam's door for a few minutes to make sure they were still sleeping before joining Dean. 

 

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let him go to that party. But no," Dean stated dragging out the word no for Charlie to get the whole picture , "you said he's seventeen let him live a little. Now we have some random girl who's probably on drugs and will get Sammy to do them up in his room doing god knows what. Charlie, why do I always allow you to talk me into the worst things?" 

 

"That's not true, you've talked me into some horrible things too. Remember that time when you talked me through flirting with that security guard so that I could hack into bank accounts and get us money for new clothes for Sam?" Charlie asked, they both paused to wipe away tears from laughing so hard, "I don't always talk you into the worst things though, it was my idea to trust Bobby, and look where that got us. A house, we don’t have to pay for, and jobs that neither of us had to search for and they pay enough money to pay for our college so we don't have to get loans. Dean, it's fine, they're just asleep. Sammy probably had whiskey dick anyways." 

 

Dean made a face before pointing the knife he was cutting up green peppers for omelets with at Charlie, "Don't ever talk to me about my brothers dick again... that’s just weird." 

 

They went upstairs after breakfast was ready with a bucket of cold water, throwing it on the two sleeping teens, "Rise and shine bitches," they sang together as the teens sputtered out the water that and got in their mouths and whiped it from their eyes. 

 

"What the hell, Dean," Sam yelled out after Dean as he and Charlie threw the now empty bucket on the bed and took the steps down to the kitchen two at a time. 

 

Breakfast was spent with the hungover teens, Dean trying to get as much information about Ruby out of either of them before both he and Charlie gave up. Dean had to go out and get some things for Halloween from the store. He knew Sam probably wouldn't wear it, but he always prided himself in finding the most nerdy child looking costume he could for the younger Winchester. He had to pick up a few more spices from the store for the pumpkin seeds to be made as well. By the time he got back, it was already dusk from the early sunset in fall, he expected the mysterious girl to be gone and Sam to be napping. 

 

"I thought you'd be gone by now," Dean said before he could stop himself when he saw the girl cuddled up with his little brother on the couch watching some cheap B role horror movie. 

 

"Nah," the girl said with a shrug, "I called my Uncle Benny to pick me up, he should be here soon." 

 

Just then the doorbell rang making Dean jump a bit, he hadn't seen anyone around when he pulled up the long driveway to their house. He went over to the door and was drawn in by two of the most enigmatic and charged blue eye's Dean had ever seen, only to fall even more for the stranger when he opened his mouth to speak. 

 

"Hey, I'm here for Ruby," the man, Dean guessed was Benny, said in the most seductive deep southern dripped voice that rumbled Dean to his core, "but, you'll do just fine. Name's Benny," putting his hand out to shake Dean's. 

 

Dean stood there, jaw dropped to the floor just staring at the man in front of him. When motor functions finally returned to him, he picked his jaw up and shook the man's hand replying, "Dean," in what he hoped was his normal voice but probably came out as more of a whimper. 

 

"I hope she wasn't much trouble for you, my sister Jenny doesn't watch her very well." 

 

Dean took a moment to remind himself that the dreamboat in front of him was not there for him, "she was no problem," Dean shrugged, "well actually I don't know if she was, I just got back from the store, my sister was home with them all day." 

 

Just then Charlie walked by, stopping to stare at the man too, he wasn't anywhere near her type but she could still see the beauty of him. "Yea, she was no problem at all. But the girl can eat. I thought I'd have to call Dean to go back to the store to get more food cause she almost ate it all." 

 

"Sorry about that, I could give you money to pay for it." Benny replied before pausing and looking Dean up and down, "or I could take you out to dinner tonight to repay you." 

 

Dean couldn't find his words so Charlie answered for him, "Yes, he's free. He'd love too. Pick him up at eight." 

 

Benny just looked proud, before leaving with Ruby. Dean looked out the door after the to see what kind of car Benny was found but he couldn't see one. How did he get here? Dean thought. 

 

"Charlie," Dean said turning back to his sister, "what the hell did you just get me into?" 

 

"That man's pants hopefully. Now come, I want to make those pumpkin seeds now that you got me hungry for them." 

 

Dean spent the next hour making the pumpkin sees and teasing Sammy with his new Halloween costume. Sam in return teased Dean for having a date on Friday the thirteenth which happened to land this year on a full moon. Dean didn't worry too much about the superstitions, what he did worry over was his outfit for the night and his lack of table manners. 

 

"Dean, you're new beau is here," Sam yelled up the stairs at exactly eight o'clock. 

 

"What," Dean asked, whining, sticking his head out his bedroom door, "he's not supposed to be on time. Charlie, help me?" 

 

Charlie told Sam to fix Benny a drink while he waited before she went up the stairs. "What's the problem Dean," she asked when she got into the room. 

 

"I don't know what to wear! I haven't gone on a date since we adopted Sam, and even before then my dates just consisted of sneaking into a bar and tricking some older guy into thinking that I was old enough to drink and sloppy sex in baby." 

 

"Well, that's not a lie." Charlie commented before walking to his closet. Since being adopted they had both inherited an enormous amount of clothes that neither thought they would ever wear. Charlie rummaged through his clothes for a couple seconds, she already knew what he should wear, she just had to find it. "Wear this." 

 

She threw him a burgundy color button up and walked to his drawer before grabbing the underpants she thought he should wear. They were Jaxx, the jeans she picked out next just tight enough that they slung low enough on his hips to show the top waistband of them. While he changed she ran to the bathroom to grab his hair gel, throwing some on her hands and walking back into his room to slick up his hair in just the perfect amount of sex that she knew he would want. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, handing him his converse, before joining Benny and Sam. 

 

"Dean, will be down in a minute, he couldn't find his shoes," Charlie informed Benny, "So where are you taking him?" She asked casually but it was everything but, there was a tone to her voice that Benny could tell the thinly veiled threat of hurting her brother was something she would not stand for. 

 

"Pizza, then to the new club down on Emerald Isle." 

 

Charlie snickered under her breath at the thought of Dean at a club. Oh, how she couldn't wait to tease him about it when he got home. 

 

This time when Dean walked out to see what Benny had shown up in, he did have a car, or rather a truck. An old beat up Ford that had him snickering under his breath that it would be in better condition at it's age if it was a Chevy. 

 

"You look very handsome tonight, cher, I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you," Benny commented while driving them to the pizza shoppe where they were eating. Dean snickered and made comment about being fine with pulling into a driveway and hoping into the bed of the truck. "No, tonight is about paying you back for your hospitality to my niece. I'll keep my hands off of you... until later at least." 

 

They had been in the pizza shoppe for a while before Dean noticed Benny wasn't eating any of the pizza he had ate over half of just by himself, "Don't you want any? Feels weird to just eat by myself."

 

"No, Dean, I'm fine. You enjoy the food. And make sure you eat enough to be full. We're going clubbing after this, you'll need your energy if you wanna drink." 

 

Dean laughed at the thought of him and Benny dancing in a club. He hadn't been to one since he turned old enough to walk in them without favors to the bouncer. Dean ate the whole pizza by himself, he should feel self concious about all the food he just ate, but Dean had always had a healthy appetite. He wasn't going to let going on a date stop him from stuffing his face, Benny didn't seem to mind, he smiled the whole time and wiped off Dean's face with his thumb every time Dean got some sauce on his cheek. 

 

The club looked like a hole in the wall on the outside, but inside it was lavish. Dozens of velvet chaise lounge couches and velvet deep seated chairs littered the place. Deep reds and burgundy colors everywhere, the floor was cement in some places and black shag carpet in others. The walls themselves were cement, distressed to look like ancient walls with borders in extravagant winding and intertwining patterns and painted to look like gold. The people inside a mix between what Dean would call goth, while the others were dressed like he and Benny were. The bar near the back of the enormous room stood out in stark contrast to the rest, it was white with bright lights that light up the liquid in the bottles it heald. The music playing was new metal bands, like Korn and Disturbed that Dean only knew of from Sam's music tastes. 

 

"I gotta admit, Benny," Dean said after taking everything in and standing at the bar with the other man waiting for their whiskey, "this isn't what I was picturing when you said club." 

 

"It's a different type of club, cher, one you've never been to before and one you'll never find another of." 

 

Two shots of whiskey later and Dean was feeling himself something fierce. Benny lead him to one of the larger of the chairs off to the side of the room. Moans of pleasure surrounded Dean's ears as he tried to focus on something and wonder if he had maybe drank more than two shots to feel this drunk. Benny sat in the chair and dragged Dean to sit on top of him. A few kisses and bruising sucking on his neck later, Dean's mind was a fog. He couldn't focus on anything. In the dark corner he was facing he swore he saw eyes, blue and glowing focused directly on him. He couldn't see the face they were attached to, he couldn’t get his body to corporate with him to move to ask the owner of the eyes to show themselves, he couldn't do anything but fade into the black that was threatening his vision. 

 

-X- 

 

"Dean wake up," he faintly heard Charlie say, "Don’t make me pour this bucket of water on you." 

 

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he mumbled back to her. 

 

"About damn time," he could hear the pout that was surely on her face in her voice. "I wanna hear about your date. You've got a giant hickey on your neck, you have to tell me how the sex was." 

 

"Didn't have sex," Dean mumbled burrowing deeper under the covers trying to hide from his nosy sister. 

 

"Damn," she sighed, "I'm trying to live vicariously through you, a hickey that size and the man it came from I was sure you did." 

 

Dean heard his sister get up and leave, he put a few fingers onto the mark on his neck. It hurt like no hickey he had ever got before had, when he looked at it in the mirror he swore there was teeth imprints in it, but that had to just be his imagination. 

 

Over the next few weeks Dean went to the club with Benny every night. Those glowing blue eyes always staring at him in the corner, he wanted to ask Benny who the person was that was so interested in him, but never remembered about it to ask, his voice to busy moaning in pleasure from Benny's attention to his neck while he stared at the eyes to say anything when he was in the club. The weekend before Halloween, Dean told Benny he had to stay home to be with Sam but he would return to the club with him the following Thursday, after the holiday. 

 

Sam ended up wearing the nerdy costume Dean found, it was Hellboy this year. Charlie had been working with him to make the prosthetic arm and horns. Dean's costume was a doctor with cowboy boots (no one needed to know it was Doctor Sexy) and Charlie was Rey from the new Star Wars movie. They spent the weekend watching Halloween and horror themed movies carving more pumpkins and making more pumpkin seeds. For the night before Halloween, they all watched _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , it was their tradition to watch it every year before going out since they moved in with Bobby, he used to sit them down to watch it before letting them free onto Sioux Falls to wreak havoc on. After the movie they got dressed in their costumes and went to their separate parties. Dean and Charlie going to a house party with their college friends and Sam going to another house party with his high school friends. 

 

Some time later Dean found his way back to Charlie, both had probably too much to drink, but the beer in a red solo cup in each their hands proved to show they didn't care, tomorrow they would, but tonight they were going to have fun. Dean was having fun returning the flirting from each girl that tried to get into his pants, only leaving right as soon as he saw them going in for a kiss. He sometimes felt bad that he was leading each poor girl on, but when there was no cute guys to flirt with and none flirting with him, Dean couldn't help but to like the attention and mindlessly flirt back. 

 

Dean's eyes had been drawn to the corner of the room where he once again met the glowing blue eyes that haunted him every night Benny took him to the club. This time though, the room was bright enough that he could see the body attached to those eyes. A man stood before him in a toga like costume, the sheet wrapped low along his waist, showing his sinful sharp hip bones, was black with a silver pendant and gold chained belt to hold it up. Around the mans neck was more silver chains that cascaded down to his chest in different lengths. His black hair stood out against his bright eyes and pale skin. Dean couldn't help but to think that his outfit was to good to have been bought from a store, it looked authentic, like this man had walked right out of pre-Roman society and right into the house Dean stood in. He didn't even realize he was walking towards man till he heard Charlie call his name from behind him. 

 

Dean couldn’t find his voice to say anything as he found himself right in front of the man. The only movement he made was to hold his hand out for Dean to grab. Dean noticed he was just as cold as Benny was, but this man felt warmer somehow. Like home. The man pulled him along beside him until he was led up to a bedroom, the room was taken by two other students already in the throws of passion, his companion spoke then "out," it was all he said, but his voice sounded different. It was like multiple voices all rolled into one, echoing off each other, in a deep voice made just for commanding and wet dreams. The other couple jumped apart and grabbed their clothes and left the room without waiting to get fully dressed or a passing glance at him, their eyes focused on his companion until they were out of the room. That when he spoke again, this time two words to Dean and Dean jumped to comply. "Naked, bed." 

 

Once all of his clothes were off Dean fell onto his back on the bed, his companion closed the door and unhooked his bet that made his skirt-like clothing fall to the floor, he wasn't wearing any underwear so he was completely naked save for the jewelry still around his neck. He then crawled towards Dean from where he still stood at the door, crawling up the bed before he was straddling Dean's waist. He leant down and started kissing Dean. The kiss wasn't like any that he had ever had before, it was like being satisfied and hungering for more, the next thing he knew the man was letting up from the kiss and handing Dean lube, he arched his back so his ass was in the air instead of being perched on Dean. No words were traded as Dean opened the bottle putting some of the slick liquid on his fingers before bringing one up to meet his newest lover. 

 

It had been a while since Dean last had sex, while he pressed his finger around the man above him's hole, he stared right into those eyes that had been haunting him completely entrapped within them. Pushing his finger in slowly he was amused that the man above him let out a breathy mewl like he had been waiting centuries for Dean to stop teasing him and get down to business. Dean took his time just letting his middle finger twirl around inside the man as his pointer and ring finger rubbed against his entrance leaving more lube there until he pushed his pointer finger inside too. He kept his eyes on the man above him the whole time, noticing the flushed color he was becoming as he pushed back on Dean's fingers riding them his hands latched onto Dean's shoulders. 

 

When Dean finally pushed in the third finger the man's mouth came to rest on his chest, sucking a bruise into his right peck, he didn't stop at sucking the bruise though and as one hand of the man's hands left his shoulder to grab onto his wrist to pull his fingers out, Dean got the feeling he was supposed to start now, Dean didn't even give a second guess to it as he poured more lube onto his dick spreading it with his hand before the man sunk down on him with no protection. Dean was too distracted to the teeth that were now claiming their own spot in the middle of the hickey as the man was fully sheathed around him to even worry about not having a condom on with anonymous sex, but even though Dean didn't know the man's name he felt like he knew him already and had for years but he couldn't focus enough to retract those memories from the farthest depths of his mind. 

 

The man rolled his hips around in circles getting used to the feeling before he moved his face with one last suck on the bruise he was working on licking his way over to start the same treatment on Dean's left peck. Hands were back on his shoulders as the man stated moving his hips up and down, riding him, using him. All Dean could do was grab onto the sinfully sharp hips and throw his head back onto the pillows under him and enjoy every minute of it. 

 

When the stranger moved to suck on his neck Dean was feeling light headed and fading fast into the orgasm that he could feel building inside of him. He could feel his pulse in his neck against the man's mouth. He moved his head to the side to give the man more room to work and was pleasantly gifted with the man moaning and sucking harder, teeth pushing farther into his skin. Dean moved a hand from the man's hip to his dick that stood at attention rubbing against his stomach grabbing onto it and moving his hand in rhythm with the man's speed and motion of his hips. 

 

When the man removed his mouth from his neck he brought his face up and straightened his back. Only one hand on his shoulder as the other was brought up to swipe over the hickeys Dean had on his chest and neck. When he opened his eyes and looked at the man's glowing eyes he saw the man's mouth and chin were covered in his blood, fingers in his mouth that he was using to lick off the blood he had wiped from Dean's wounds. Dean knew the sight should nauseate him, but all he felt at that moment was more turned on. Only feeling a strong desire to put his own lips to the man to feel the smooth skin of them covered in the sticky red liquid pumping through his own veins, he must have said as much cause the man let out a ravenous laugh before removing his fingers and leaning down to kiss Dean. 

 

The man's hips became erratic and feral as he chased the orgasm just out of reach, when Dean nipped at his lip, the man squeezed his shoulder and came all over Dean's stomach. The contracting feeling of his lovers spasms brought Dean to grip his hips and hold him still as he emptied himself deep inside. His lover made no moves to get off to clean themselves off, so Dean moved his hand through the come on his stomach before bringing it up to his mouth and cleaning it off his fingers with his tongue. The man moaned out "mine," before he moved to Dean's chest over the first hickey and sucked again at the wound there. 

 

"Dean?" Dean heard Charlie ask through the door of the room with a knock. 

 

"In here, hold on." He told his friend before moving his eyes back to the man still on top of him, "can I get your name?" 

 

"It is not of import, Dean, I shall see you again soon enough," the man replied before getting dressed in his clothes and leaving Dean on the bed. He looked back at Dean and whipped his mouth with his hand again to get the rest of the blood from it with one final wink he walked out the room licking his hand and whistling. 

 

Charlie's startled gasp from the door brought his attention back to his naked state, "get your fucking clothes on you perve," she said from behind her hands covering her face and eyes from her brother, "we've been here long enough it's time to go get Sam and go home." 

 

-X- 

 

All Dean could think of was the stranger and his glowing eyes and his voice that echoed "mine" in Dean's mind every second. He would find himself staring at the hickey on his neck in the mirror multiple times, it took him until he was dressing the next day in his costume for trick-or-treating before he noticed the burn in the shape of a hand on his shoulder; after he put his fingers on it, the hickeys and bites cleared up within a few minutes and his body tingled in a euphoric way every time his fingers would brush it after or his clothes rubbed up against it. The hand print brought out possessive yearning to be with the man again, to be his in every way possible. He just had to find him first. 

 

Before Dean knew it, it was the night after Halloween and Benny was picking him up to take him to the club. Dean couldn’'t help but to feel excited that he would see the blue eyes stranger again. 

 

Benny took him to the bar in the back as usual and they ordered their whiskey before Benny took a seat in a chair pulling Dean unto his lap. It was all so normal that Dean was just going through the motions until Benny let out a pained and disgusted cry and threw him onto the floor in front of the chair. 

 

"You've been with someone else, Dean," Benny yelled. All eyes in the place coming to rest on them, "you are mine. Who did you let desecrate you?" 

 

Just then the glowing eyes of the stranger came into Dean's focus, "Me," the man stated plainly. Many of the other eyes in the room left their focus to gossip with each other. 

 

"F-Father, I-" Benny studdered, he knelt on the floor in front of the other man next to where Dean was still sitting. But it seemed that Benny wasn't going to just hand Dean over without a fight, "I don't care you are my alpha, Dean is mine and you cannot just take what is others." 

 

The man, the alpha, just laughed. He looked over at Dean holding a hand out, "Dean, you can leave now." 

 

Dean looked around and it seemed other attendants of the bar were leaving as well, running quickly out the door like they had just been given permission themselves. He thought he should be scared with them but the man made him feel too safe. 

 

"Not without your name," Dean stated clearly, hoping his voice didn't waver. 

 

"Castiel," was the answer he got with a nod of his head Dean used the outstretched hand to help get off the floor. With another nod to his new lover as a goodbye and a wave Benny, Dean walked out and didn't look back, even as he heard Benny cry out in pain. 

 

-X- 

 

"Castiel please," Benny begged after the fifth blow to his head with Castiel's fists, "don't. I didn't meant. Dean is yours. You can have him. I didn't do anything untoward to him, I never touched him." 

 

Castiel's laugh echoed off the walls as some of the other's still left inside moved to help Benny. Castiel flicked his wrists towards them and two fell backwards bursting into flames. The others still charging gave pause, half of them running towards the door and away from a fight they were sure to loose while the others ran towards the fight. The ones that tried the door learned that it was locked and there was no way out now stood by it cowering as Castiel placed his hands on some of the forehead burning them inside out, the last of those standing to fight he just flicked his wrists at them for them to burn up completely. With everyone else taken care of Castiel moved his attention back to Benny still on his knees in the middle of the room eyes wide at seeing his Alpha's power first hand and knowing he was next. 

 

"You should have never tried to take him away from me,"Castiel said lowly as he crossed the room to stand in front of Benny. "I let you have your fun these last few weeks with him, but he has always been mine. I found him on the streets many years ago and watched out for him. You never did anything for him but drink from him. Drink from what is mine with no regards to my feelings. It is your time to pay Benny, and it will not be a fast death like my other children were granted, yours will be slow." 

 

-X- 

 

Dean had returned from the club early, both Charlie and Sam giving him questioning looks as he walked in the door. He had too much on his mind to even hear the questions that were asked. "Sleep," he grunted hoping that one of the questions was what he was doing. He went to his room and sat on his bed questioning everything he had just seen in his mind. Wondering if he had finally gone crazy. 

 

Blood, drink, vampire. Vampires aren't real? Are they? Can't be. They had to be something else. His mind was in a whirlwind, he finally came up for breath when his fingers touched the burn on his shoulder. His mind slowed and replayed the events of that night. He had seen the blood on Castiel's mouth. Felt the teeth puncturing his skin. Benny hadn't done that, had he? Dean couldn't remember anything from his multiple times at the club with Benny, just the sucking that he felt on his neck that resulted in bruise. He moved to the mirror on his armoire and saw it, two puncture wounds on his neck right where Benny had always left a hickey. That's when Dean figured it out, hickeys were never anything more than covering up evidence of being a feeding bag for a creature that isn't even supposed to be real, that was why he never tried anything more with Dean. He was no fool, he figured out after the first night that some of the moans heard in the club were coming from people having sex, he always wondered why Benny had never tried with him. It wasn't like Dean would have said no to him while feeling the high of being a human blood bank, the answer would have always been a yes, but it never happened because Benny didn't care for him that way. 

 

Castiel had, Castiel had waited until after sex was already on the table to drink him. Castiel, father, Alpha. Dean's brain went numb again at the thoughts passing through it. He didn't know what any of it meant. But he collected himself enough to not look crazy to the two people he loved the most in the world, the two nerds that would know anything he asked about vampires. 

 

"What's an alpha vampire?" Dean asked from the bottom of the steps walking over to Charlie and Sam who were seated watching some cheap vampire movie on the television, still in the Halloween spirit. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding that they would just assume he was asking cause the film and not because he had just found out that the mystery man from the party was one. 

 

"The first vampire," Charlie replied calmly. No inflation in her voice showing she wondered why Dean had asked. 

 

"What do you mean the first?" 

 

"Exactly what it sounds like Dean," came Sam's reply, "The alpha is the first of it's kind in any of the supernatural creatures, they are the father or mother to the rest." 

 

Before Dean could ask his next question there was a knock at the door, he went to answer and as surprised to see Castiel on the other side. Wild look in his eyes that made Dean back away from the door and look over to tell Charlie and Sam to run. 

 

"I am not here to hurt you Dean," Castiel said as he stepped inside the house and kissed Dean softly. "I am here for you to join me," he said ominously before put his sharp nails into his wrist slitting a line down where blood pooled out before grabbing Dean's head with his other hand and pushing Dean's mouth onto the wound with a single command that Dean would never deny he didn't want. "Drink." 

 

When Dean had drank enough Castiel removed his wrist and layed Dean on the floor, "this will be quick my child, than we can enjoy eternity forever wherever you want," Castiel kissed Dean's lips that were turning cold before standing and looking at the frozen humans with their mouths dropped open. 

 

"I will give you the option I did not allow Dean to have, I saw in his mind that this is what he wanted, if I had asked he would not have given me a truthful answer. I will ask you though... Live eternity with us?" 

 

The question came out as more command than it was intended to be, but after Charlie and Sam shared a look with each other before moving their eyes to Dean's seizuring body on the floor. They knew their answer. They looked back at the vampire in front of them and gave it.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will probably not be adding any more to this. It is up to you to decide if Charlie and Sam will join the world of the vampire's or not.


End file.
